The Beggining
by angelicsorceres
Summary: Harry's at his 6th year at Hogwarts and he will meet someone very mysterious. mmmmm... who could that be? In this story the battle between Harry, with his friends, and Lord Voldemort will continue. Alas! The second war begins.....hahahaha
1. Chapter 1

**_The Beginning_**

Chapter 1: The Unforgettable Dream

It is only a week before the month of July end and as usual, the Dursley's does not treat Harry nicely. Especially, now that they have found out that the one who killed Harry's parents is still alive and is after him. They were scared because their family might be involve and killed. They do not talk to him much and every time Harry wants to do something, they just let him do whatever he wants as long as it does not involve their family.

Harry's birthday is almost three days and the Dursley, of course, did not remember it at all. Luckily, Harry has good friends that cared for him but there is something that Harry could not forget and that is the death of his godfather, Sirius. He still mourns his death but not too much because of his friends and Lupin who replaced Sirius as Harry's consultant.

Harry woke up early and hurriedly looked at the calendar. He counted starting from the day today until his birthday.

"3 days before my birthday, almost near" Harry said to himself softly so aunt Petunia would not here it. Harry is use that no one in the Dursleys knows his birthday.

Harry was walking on the street when he notice that it is almost nightfall so he hurried back home. After he ate his dinner, he went upstairs and he slept early that night.

That night Harry had a dream. A dream he could not forget……………………..

The Dream:

Harry was on an empty room alone. Then

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…." Said an unknown voice

Harry looked around the room but see no one.

'Who…who's there?" said Harry looking around the room.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…?" repeated the voice.

Once again, Harry looked around but there is no one in the room except for him. Then he noticed a mirror in the side. He wonders what it is so he walks towards the mirror then…

"Harry, wake up! Hurry up their boy!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia shouting and knocking the door very loud.

Harry wake up and opens the door. Then Harry went down to the kitchen following Aunt Petunia.

"Take care of the bacon and don't burn it!" Aunt Petunia reminded Harry.

"Yes Aunt!" he answered.

Harry spends all his afternoon in the park thinking whose voice could that be. He thought it has something to do with Voldemort. Did Voldemort kill someone? However, why is that voice calling my name? Who could that be? The same questions enters Harry's mind. All day Harry was in the park not noticing it is already 6:00 pm. Harry finally pull himself back together and notice it is already dark. After a while, Harry decided to go home.

That night Harry had the same dream. He was almost there. He was so close to the mirror. He could almost see himself then... he woke up. Feeling so disappointed he went downstairs and have breakfast.

"I swear I have to find out what kind of mirror that is and who is the one calling me!" Harry told himself while eating.

All day Harry was in the garden thinking about the dream not even noticing that his birthday is tomorrow. When night falls, he hurriedly ate his dinner and went to bed. Harry had the same dream. He was an inch to the mirror then he was awaken by the owls flapping their wings outside his windows. He was angry at first but that anger fades away as he saw dozens of owls carrying loads of gifts just for him. That is when he realizes it was his long awaited birthday.

There were gifts from Hagrid, Lupin, Mad-eye, Tongs, Ron and the Weasleys including Percy (he and his parents reconcile), Hermione, and everyone else. He was so happy that he already forgotten the dream. There are loads of chocolate frogs, berty botts, and cakes from Hagrid and Hermione, sweets from Tongs, and of course, a shirt knitted by Mrs. Weasley herself and quidditch things from Ron and the others.

Harry did not tell the Dursley about the gifts and kept it hidden under his closet. Harry ate up the lot that afternoon but not all of it of course. Could not bear to stand up because of his stomach so full, Harry lay down to his bed and rested his eyes for a moment. Then it came again. The dream Harry had. It was the same as always but this time he will not fail. He said that to himself a hundred times over.

He walks straight to the mirror while hearing the voice calling him. His almost there, a little bit more and he could touch the mirror. At last, he did it! Finally he touched the mirror but suddenly he woke up with his stomach aching! Harry hurried down stair to get a medicine. He could not bear the pain he felt. He went back to his room and have a rest.

After that, Harry never had the same dream again. He did not found out who is the person calling him and what is the reason why there is a mirror at the room. Harry was so disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Charter 2: Back at the Burrow

The month of July has ended and the month of August has come…

On the 3rd week of August, Harry had a bit of a shock; he did not expect to have a call from anyone at that time. Especially from Ron, who still has trouble using the telephone. Ron asked Harry to spend the whole month at the Burrow so they could talk for some time and because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are worried about him. He felt a sudden joy inside him. He knows that the Weasleys care about him but he did not expect this much. Of course, he said yes and he did not even have to ask for the Dursley's permission because he knows that they would be happy if he leaves.

Ron with Mr. Weasley pick up Harry the next day by a muggle way. They used a car and drove all the way, until they are in the Burrow. Everybody hugged Harry when he entered the house (except for Genie). They were all glad and relieved that nothing bad happened to Harry and so, is Harry when he saw them all together again reunited as a family once more.

Harry had a great time hanging out with all of them.

A few weeks later Hermione came because the Weasley also invited her to stay. She was glad to see them both all right and just fine as before. The three of them enjoyed the whole time together. Harry told Ron and Hermione about the dream he had. They were both shock when Harry had finished the story. They wonder who could that be and what is that person's connection to Harry.

The next day Harry heard some loud noises coming from down stairs. Fred and George was there making some of their creative works. Fred and George's store is now very popular to kids and teenagers with the help of their friend Lee Jordan. They are rich people now and Mrs. Weasley is no longer mad at them instead she was very proud.

"Oh! Hello there Fred, George. How are you? And what exactly are you doing?" Harry asked seeing Fred and George in the kitchen doing something.

"Hello there Harry! This is our new invention. Some stuff we know kids could never resist!" answered Fred while George is busy watching their work.

"Oh I see. That is great then." Harry answered.

"Wait till you see this! This new invention of ours will rock those kids's world I swear!" said George excitedly.

"Oh Harry what are you doing here?" Ron ask coming from the garden.

"Mom has been looking for you. The owl came carrying the list of our new books. She said we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Ron added.

"Its fine with me." He replied.

The next day Harry and so the rest of the Weasley went to Diagon Alley. They went to different shop and they bought all their books. Ron and Genie's books are no longer second hand because Fred and George give their mom some money to buy them books. After all their shopping, they decided to visit the twins shop. It was marvelous! The place is big and there are many kids in the shop looking for something to buy. They can't decide what to buy because there are lots of new candies in the store. They were amazed to see the store. They did not know that they have been this successful.

After all those tiring walk they went back to the Burrow and prepare their things. Finally, they are going to start their sixth year at Hogwarts and for Harry it is a new adventure of fighting Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok This is my third chapter so far and it's a bit short but I hope you like it. By the way about Ginny's name you don't have to worry about it 'cause I am going to change it in my following chapters. Sorry 'bout that._ Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts 

And so Harry's adventure starts here………..

As usual the entrance ceremony is the same. The sorting hat's song is much of a warning to the students of Hogwarts. After that is the sorting of the students to their houses. As always in the end of the feast is the announcement of prohibited areas like the Forbidden Forrest and some warnings from Filch.

Next morning they received their schedules and as usual Harry and Ron have to spend their year learning potions under Snape's teaching. Harry received a letter from McGonagall that every morning.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I Professor McGonagall, head of Griffindor House, here by appointing you as the new team captain of Griffindor Quidditch Team. Please arrange an audition for your new team as soon as possible._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry's heart is filled with excitement and ideas of how he is going to make his team strong came budging into his mind. All day Harry couldn't take Quidditch of his mind. This made him lose fifteen points in his potion class.

Things are going fine and normal for the past few days. Harry already formed his new team. Harry had Ron for a keeper and Ginny, Katie and Demalza as Chasers and Jimmy and Ritchie as Beaters. They were now having practice every Friday afternoon and Saturday and Sunday mornings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Inside the Mirror 

Days have passed normally. Harry and his team are busy practicing for the upcoming match against Slytherin. He was so excited to beat up the Slytherin with his new and much stronger team.

One evening after their Quidditch practice Harry went straight to change and went to their dormitory with Ron. He fell asleep the moment he lay down on his bed. Harry didn't expect to have the same dream that he had when he was still with the Dursleys. He was once again in the same room where he could here someone's voice calling him. It was coming from inside the mirror. He walks towards the mirror like someone was pushing him to touch it.

Harry's heart is beating so fast that it will almost explode. He's near. He's almost there and then……………"BLAM!" The moment Harry had touched the mirror he was transported to different place. He was transported in, what looks like, deep underwater. But something is not right. He could walk under the water and he could even talk. It was so strange.

Harry look around but it was so dark that he couldn't see anything. Then Harry notices something glowing in the middle. He decides to get near to it and see what it was.

"STOP! DON'T COME NEAR HERE! GO AWAY!" someone shouted. It was a girl's voice. It was the same voice that was calling him earlier.

"Who's that? Tell me who you are?" Harry asks but no one replied. Then everything turned white and Harry's surprise he was back at the dormitory, on his bed lying awake. He then realizes that he was dreaming again.

Harry went to the great hall depressed. He then joined Ron and Hermione, who were having a fight, in the Griffindor's table.

"Harry are you alright?" said Hermione finally ignoring Ron.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a bit of a strange dream last night." Said Harry not looking into Hermione's face.

"And what kind of a dream is it?" ask Ron.

"It's the same dream I told you about." Harry said putting some sausages on his plate.

"So. What happened this time?" Ron asks Harry again.

"It's still the same. The only difference is that I've touch this mirror and I was transported to an underwater" Harry explained.

"Underwater?" Ron and Hermione cut in.

"Yeah. It was dark except for the middle area of the water. I could even talk and walk. It was really strange." Said Harry in a nice and comfortable way and ignoring the looks on their faces.

"So. What's in the middle part of the water Harry?" said Hermione trying to replace the stunned look on her face of what seemed like a curious look for Harry.

"I don't know."

"You don't know!"

"I was trying to get near it then everything turns white. Then one moment I was awake. Ok!" Harry said looking annoyed and he ended the conversation.

"Come on. We'll be late for Transfiguration." Harry added fixing his things and standing up at once. Ron and Hermione followed Harry quietly still looking stunned.

That day things are getting worst for Harry. This could have been the worst day ever. They were lots of homework to do and he has to train and train his team before the Quidditch match next week. Harry was so pressured that day. Luckily Hermione was there to help him and Ron to finish their homework so they could go to their practice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Plan of Revenge

Friday morning, the day before the Quidditch match, Hermione had a row with Draco Malfoy on the corridor before breakfast. Too bad Harry and Ron were still at their dormitory, sleeping, when it happened.

Harry woke up finding Ron dressed already.

"I'll wait for you downstairs ok?" Ron told Harry.

"Aright" Harry then went to the bathroom to get ready.

They both went to the Great Hall. They were shocked to Hermione crying and there sat next to her is Ginny patting her shoulders.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked sitting opposite to them and Ron on his side opposite to Ginny.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's no big deal." Hermone replied wiping her tears and giving them a fake smile.

"You know you could trust us 'Mione. Tells us who made you cry?" Ron asked in a very concern voice. Hermione Burst in to tears again. She could not speak at all. She just continues to sob.

"It's Malfoy" Ginny cut in.

"Malfoy!" the two boys said together.

"What the bloody hell did he do did he do did he do this time?" Ron somewhat shouted the words. Ginny look at Hermione and saw that she could still not speak.

"They had a row. This time I could say it's much worst than before." Ginny explained.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I Promise you Malfoy will pay. I know! Tomorrow at the Quidditch match. It's the perfect time to get our revenge. We'll make sure they lose the game and Malfoy will be badly hurt." Harry swore to Hermione. Both Ginny and Ron shook their head to mean that they agree at Harry's idea.

After that they went to DADA. (by the way their new Professor is Professor Merrington) Ron and Harry spent most of their period on how to make Malfoy pay. And They did come to a conclusion.

Later that afternoon before they proceed to their practice Harry talk to the team. He told them everything he and Ron have planed. First Harry thought some wouldn't agree to this idea. But to his surprise all of them agree and they were all excited.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione

Dear Hermione,

Chapter 6: Secrets of the Foes

Later that night, after doing their homeworks, the three decided to have a rest. Each one of them went to their dormitories and gets a good night sleep for tomorrow's game except for one.

Hermione did go to her dormitory but she didn't go straight to sleep. She opens a drawer that is next to her bed. Inside is an old notebook. It was her diary that she had never spoken to anyone even the two boys and Ginny. Every night she writes some things that happened that day.

When she was writing things that happened that morning she couldn't help thinking about her fight with Malfoy. Then She wrote something and it goes like this …

Diary earlier was the worst morning that I had in my entire life! My morning was ruined by that foul git pureblood Draco Malfoy. How come he could never see anyone else except my friends and me? He is such a loser!

But as I told you before I had feelings for him since first year. I know I shouldn't but … I don't know! I think I'm out of my mind already. What will the others say when they found out. They'll be mad! Why can't I forget about him? Even though I met Victor, who gave me the respect that I should have. I still can't get him off my mind! I'm so annoyed! I hate myself! He's the enemy and I can't just go and love him! Oh! I'm a total jerk! ARGHH!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Slytherin Common Room: Boy's Dormitory**

One Slytherin is in his bed writing in what seems like a diary and it goes something like this …

_Arghh! I hate myself! I wish I didn't become a pureblood! I wish I had different parents. Why should this happen to me! I don't like this at all. I don't want the person I love the most to be hurt especially by me! It's all because of that bastard father of mine._

_When I look at her in the Great Hall this morning after that raw. I couldn't help thinking how bad I am. I couldn't even stood by her side and protect her. I'm such a looser! I couldn't help thinking how is she doing right now. If she's fine or is she hurt. I can't stop thinking about her. I have to make it up to her but how? First of all she hates me, second we're enemies, third, even if I could talk to her, to tell you the truth, I'm shy to face her. After the entire things I did to her! No way she's going to believe me and all!_

Suddenly it came to his mind. The perfect way to apologize without her finding out that it was he. That night he wrote a letter saying …

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I wrote this letter only to apologize for what I did to you. Making your Hogwarts life horrible for the past few years until now. Those were not my intentions I have to do it for the better._

_Enclose with this letter is a necklace. It is a sign of my reconciliation with you. Hope you accept it. If you want to reply, by the way, which would make me feel better, please send your letter to the name written below. The owl will find me._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Deprava_

_P.S._

_Please keep this a secret. _

Contented on his letter he called his owl (by whistling) and gave it the letter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Griffindor Common Room: Girl's Dormitory**

Atlas Hermione finished her diary. She roll back her bed (now facing the ceiling) and she tried to get some sleep. Then she heard a tap on the window beside her. She saw an owl with mix black and white feathers. She opened the window and gets the letter on its feet. The owl then flew away into the dark sky. She read the letter and after that she look inside the envelope and saw a necklace with a black pendant on it. She wondered who could this person is but then she felt tired. She put the letter and the necklace on the table along with her diary and has fallen into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Foes or Friends 

Next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are eating on the Griffindor Table. Suddenly Hermione remember who is the person who gave her the necklace. She took out the necklace from her pocket and look around the Great Hall. She thought of the people who always make fun of her and that includes Draco and Ron.

"Could it be?" Hermione ask to herself. She then look at the Slytherins Table and so Draco talking to his friends.

"No! I'm definitely wrong. It might be Ron."

"But it says here that he made my life miserable for the past few years!" She continued talking to herself. She look again at the Slytherin table and Malfoy is still talking with his friend. Malfoy saw Hermione looking at him but didn't mind her.

"Does she know?" Draco asked to himself

"Did she found out it was me?"

When Hermione turns her head back Draco look at her.

"I wish she didn't. Well it's actually all right but she will be in trouble and it will be my entire fault! That shouldn't happen." Draco told himself then he returned to his friend.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry said. Hermione saw that the three of them were already standing up except for her.

"Common Hermione we have to go. We have to get ready for the match and of course for our revenge." Ron smiled thinking of their plan for Draco.

" Oh yeah. Alright. You three go to the pitch. I'll just go back to the common room to get ready. Good luck to you." Hermione said before the three leave.

Hermione saw that the Slytherin are also going out of the Great Hall followed by other students. She joined them and went back to the common room to get ready

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The game has started and it was a bit rough but everyone is enjoying it. Their plan is almost working. Draco is really pissed off already. Then something happen. A red light flash through Harry's direction and it almost hit him. He look to who it was and saw Death Eaters surrounding the pitch. Everyone was scared. Harry could here shouts here and there. Then more red lights shot at them. The other Death Eaters where fighting the teachers.

"You almost got me killed Father!" Draco shouted to Lucius.

"Shut up you little brat! I don't care if I almost killed you!"

With this words Draco realizes that his father doesn't care about him at all. He is so angry and annoyed. He tried to hex his father when he saw Harry falling off his broom. He quickly hold Harry's hand without thinking twice.

"What the hell are you doing Draco. Let him go you insolent fool!" Lucius shouted. But Draco didn't listen.

"Accio Firebolt!" then the firebolt came speeding up to Harry

"Jump Harry!"

"Why are you doing this Malfoy?"

"Just jump! It's not the write time to talk!" Harry jump when the firebolt came below him. Harry went to the grounds to help the others.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted shooting his son. Draco was hit and fall off his broom. No one had notice it at all because off the fused. Lucius was pissed off already and ordered the others to retreat.

When Harry saw Draco on the ground he shouted for help and they brought Draco to the Hospital Wing. When Draco woke up he saw most of the Griffindor around him.

"Hey he's awake!" said a first year Griffindor. Then someone came hurrying over to him.

"Hey are you alright?" I was Harry Potter along with his friend Weasley and Granger.

"Yeah I'm … I'm fine." He said in a polite voice.

"Students please return to your dormitories and have a good rest. Except for you three and of course Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said pointing at the four of them.

"Now I want to ask you Mr. Malfoy why have you betrayed your father and the others." He ask sitting on the chair next to Draco. Draco did not answer. He just stare at them in a questioning look.

"I'll ask you again. Why did you betray your father and the rest of the Death Eaters?" he ask again.

"I don't know. Maybe because my bastard father don't care if I die out there."

"I see. Now you must know that when you betrayed them you have put your life at great risk. Now, as I know of them, they shall hunt you and kill you."

"But not to worry as long as you stay here you are safe and well protected." He added.

"Well protected! How can you say that this place is well protected! If it is How come they were able to enter the school properties without us knowing it at all! Draco shouted.

" I know, I know. Yes they were able to do it. But I think someone had helped them to get here. Not by appariating but something that could make you go here not using magic at all. Like a portal maybe." Dumbledore explained.

"We will soon find out who it was. We have put Veritaserum potion on their drinks and after dinner we shall ask them in the Great hall. Now I shall leave you in the hands of this three. They will be your guard so no Slytherin students can get near you and do something cruel. Alright then have a good night sleep Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke his last words and shut the door.

"Hey thanks for saving my life earlier." Harry thank Draco. Draco was so surprise to see that Harry Potter his mortal Enemy thanking him.

"What!" Harry ask in a questionable look

"Nothing." Draco replied smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Eternal Flame

Next morning Madame Pomfrey allowed Draco to leave the Hospital and go straight to the Great Hall to have breakfast. He couldn't stop thinking how the others Slytherin will treat him. He felt so alone, lonely. When he came to the Great Hall he saw the entire students stare at him and the Slytherins giving him a death looks. He also notice that the teachers are complete and as if they're waiting for him. Before Draco could go to the Slytherin table Dumbledore stand up and caught the attention of the students.

"As all of you know it there were tragic things that happened yesterday. But in all those tragedy a hero was born. Someone who we think is not good enough to be a hero. Let's all welcome back Mr. Draco Malfoy."

And with that the crowd roar in cheers except for the Slytherins who roared in boo. Draco couldn't believe it. This is his moment not Potter's.

"Please come in front for us to have a good look on you and your wounds that you have acquire when you were out there doing the right thing." And once again the crowd roar in cheers as he walk to the front.

"One more thing before we have breakfast. I just want to tell all of you that Mr. Malfoy here will be transferring to Griffindor. It is for his safety as I felt that the Slytherins would torture him until the end of terms. Also for him to have great friends and a great and different life from now on." And with his last words everyone cheer as they have their breakfast.

Draco couldn't believe what's happening to his life. He has a different feeling. It's not the feeling of sadness or anger. It's the feeling of happiness and a new life. Almost everyone shook his hand when he went to the Griffindor table.

"Draco sit here!" someone shouted.

When Draco look to see whom it was and he found Harry asking him to sit with them.

"Is it alright with them?" Draco ask.

Everyone said yes with a smile on their face. Draco felt butterflies on his stomach when he saw Hermone smiling at him. Draco is so happy. Now he could remain with the person he likes. Hermione felt the same way about everything. After breakfast Harry and his friends went near the lake to have a picnic with their new friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night after doing their long homework, with the help of Hermone and so is Draco's; they went to bed and fall asleep soon.

In Harry's Dream …

"Harry stay away from this place! Go back." A girl's voice echoes through the deep water.

Harry kept walking toward the light in the middle. His almost there when Harry notice that the thing that was glowing is a big flower. In the middle of the flower is what looks like a shield. Inside is a girl with long and golden hair, and her eyes' color is green and on her forehead is a tiara that prevents her hair from blocking her face. The girl was praying for something her eyes close. Harry touch the shield that prevents the water from coming in. His hand went through the shield then his whole body went through it. He found himself in front of the girl that is about their age.

The girl opened her eyes and saw Harry standing in front of her. Harry kneel down. Now they're face to face.

"You shouldn't have come here Harry Potter."

"Why? Who are you?" Harry touch her cheeks and the girl close her eyes and feel Harry's hand on her face. Then she hold Harry's hand (the one that touching the face of the girl.). She opened her eyes again.

"It doesn't matter right now. You should go. Never come back to this place." Taking Harry's hand off her cheeks.

"Take this necklace. Never let go of this." She said handing over a necklace with a small red stone in it.

"It will protect you from any harm." Now she's the one who touch Harry's cheek.

"Go. Go and defeat the Dark Lord. Bring peace to our world." Before Harry could reply the girl kissed her in the lips then everything turns white.

Reality …

"Harry woke up! Harry!" Harry heard someone waking him up. He saw Ron looking worried. Ron's face is red and he is perspiring.

"What happened?"

"You're dreaming again."

"Oh I see."

"What was it about this time"

"Still the same it's just that I saw a big flower in the middle. That's the one I told you glowing. In the was a shield protecting this girl."

"A girl?'" Ron said looking very confused.

"yeah she gave me this necklace that has a red stone in it. Then before I wake up she kissed me." Harry turns red when he said it.

"You said a necklace that has a red stone in it" Ron said picking something in the floor.

"Yeah why?" Ron straightened himself up and show Harry something.

"Is this it?" Ron said his voice shaking.

"How the hell did that get in there?"

"It fell when I was waking you up. I don't know it just showed up in your hand." Ron said looking very scared. Then McGonagall came bursting in the door.

"Potter are you alright?" she asked Harry making her voice sound casually.

"Yes Professor." He replied looking at Ron.

"Sorry mate I was too worried because you're not yet waking up so I told Seamus and Dean to call professor McGonagall." Ron said making himself as calm as he could.

"Come with me Potter. I think you have to tell that dream to Professor Dumbledor."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Griffindor's Heir 

Harry went to Dumbledore's office and told him everything that happened in the Dream.

"Harry would you mind telling me where did you get that necklace" Dumbledor ask seeing the necklace on Harry's arm.

"It's the necklace that the girl in the dream gave me."

"And how did it get in your possession?"

"Well Ron said it just pop on my hand before I woke up."

"I see"

"Um … Professor if you don't mind me asking. Do have a clue what this is and who is that girl I just talk to in my Dream?"

"Look at the back of the stone Harry" Harry did what he was told to. He saw a lion that looks like the Griffindor Lion.

"You see Harry. The owner of that necklace is and the fore most Great, Great, Great, Great Granddaughter of Godric Griffindor. She is the only one left and the only heir of Griffindor." Harry was shocked to know this bit of information. He couldn't believe that the girl he just met and the girl who kissed her is the only left in the Griffindor family.

"But how did she get in that kind of place and what is my connection to her! And …" Harry was cut in when Dumbledore raised hi hand to silent Harry.

"First, I believe that necklace is passed on to the next heir of their family. And I believe as I said earlier she is the only heir to their family. Second, I believe that she chose you take her place and be Griffindor's heir" There was a moment of silence.

"About her getting to that kind of place is one thing that I don't know but I believe it has something to do with the dark Lord." Dumbledore said breaking the silence.

"The Dark Lord?"

"Yes Harry. The Dark Lord. I receive a letter six year ago, that would say that you're only eleven years old and so is she, which says that the princess, as we call her to give respect, had disappeared along with her caretaker. We search place where they could stay but found nothing. A few days after the disappearance the body of the caretaker was found dead in a forest." He explained to Harry.

"But how come? I … I … don't understand." Harry said in confusion.

"I believe that the caretaker took the princess into hiding to keep her safe but I see that Voldemort found out where they are before we do. So he killed the caretaker who, maybe, tried to protect the princess."

"And what happened to the princess?"

" I do have some conclusions on it. Maybe the princess run and lock herself into this place where you met her _or" _Dumbledore stop.

"Or?" Harry cut in before Dumbledore could continue.

"Or Voldemort captured her and lock her so no body could find her."

"But what does he need on her? There's nothing important in her isn't it?"

"There is Harry. There is. Remember she is the heir of the Griffindor family."

" You see Harry. Voldemort used Horcruxes to separate his soul in seven."

"Professor what is a Horcrux? And why do Voldemort like to separate his soul into seven pieces?"

"Horcrux is very Dark Harry. Well you will split you soul and hide it in an object so when his body is destroyed he would never die. Until all this horcruxes are destroyed Voldemort could never die. It needs a great deal of darkness in you to do that. Why? because you have to kill people to separate one of you soul. I believe The Dark Lord have done this many times." He explained to Harry.

"I see. So you said seven right? So do you have any clues on what things he put his souls?"

"I do. First is Tom Riddle Diary, second in this ring from Salazar Slytherin's family, third is the cup that was owned by Helga Hufflepuff, forth a locket that is also a possession of Salazar Slytherin's family, fifth is Nagini his pet snake, sixth maybe something that Ravenclaw or Griffindor owned and of course himself as the seventh horcrux."

"So that's all. Professor I was wondering. You said one of the horcrux could be of Griffindor's or Ravenclaw's right? What about this necklace? Could this be a horcrux?"

"No, it isn't a horcrux. Why would the princess give that to you and she even said that it will protect you. That mean it's safe Harry. No need to worry. I think we've been discussing to long. Right then. Of you go Harry and get a good night sleep." Harry then went back to the dormitory to rest.


End file.
